District Prison
by Free-Bird 36
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, 16 and a criminal, was sentenced to life imprisonment by the newly formed government of Panem to District Prison, where the dirtiest of criminals were sent. Peeta Mellark, 16 and the baker's son, was wrongly accused of murder, also sentenced to District Prison. What better place to start a rebellion than a prison full of Capitol-hating criminals?*AU. Peeta-Centic*


"As of this moment, you are the property of the Panem Administration. You have been sentenced based on the justification of the Court of the Capitol. You no longer are considered as citizens of Panem. Those of you who have been sentenced 8 years or more are to be shipped to the Districts Prison and are to start their Travels as of this second."

My lips stretched out in a thin line as I made my way in the direction all the other 'sentenced' prisoners were moving towards. The man with the pretty beard, Seneca Crane, motioning us to follow him. Guards surrounded us with rifles as we moved through the town. My home since the day I was born.

12, as the capitol called it, wasn't really a highly populated town. At least not so much as to allowing us to be unknown to a few locals. Every local was acquainted to one another. Though to some extent I never liked it. Especially with the borderline divide between the rich and poor.

I'd always loathed the titles given to those from different parts of 12 as a child, but I'd grown used to them as I grew up. People from the Seam, such as me, were supposed to work hard, and complete jobs entitled for labourers; while the Merchants started off with businesses of their own providing locals with food, clothes, and shoes and so on.

While I had accepted this worthless divide, there were people like my best friend, Gale, who never really agreed to these special sets of rules set together for our livelihood by the Capitol. Not just him, there were lots of people from the Seam who were completely against such tyranny that was forced on to us.

The new laws set upon us were the Capitols way of rationalizing the situation and forcing their power on to us. These unwanted laws were probably the reason behind most of us being sent to prison.

My eyes roamed through the sea of people watching us move out. I still couldn't find my sister or mother on either side. I haven't seen them in the year I'd been sentenced here, forced into helping out at the capitol, like all the other 23 'criminals'. Anxiety and panic grew inside me as we walked down the shabbily constructed stony roads towards the ship taking us away for our fate. I just wanted a silent goodbye. The narrow road barely let a few people look over the 24 of us being sent to our fate.

The entire year the only thing keeping me going were the letters they'd said confirming the fact that they were surviving the poverty with Gale's help. I'd made him promise to take care of them and not do anything rash to sabotage both our families' livelihood. Even though I trusted Gale to agree on taking care of the family, doing something rash was his forte, thus resulting in me being as anxious as I was.

"Katniss!" a shrill voice sounded from up ahead. Primrose. I sighed in relief as her blond hair, and frantic blue eyes came into view. Calming myself as much as I could, I gave her a small smile before composing my face to a stoic mask. I didn't want any of the rest gathered to see me lose it. Again.

"It wasn't your fault Katniss, we're going to get you out! Mother, the Hawthornes and me, don't worry Katniss!" She gasped out as I walked past her.

I gave her a small shake of my head, still keeping up my pace. It wasn't really a surprise she'd feel that way, but it wasn't going to be possible, especially after I'd successfully been able to save her. As of now, I was just going to relish on the fact that Prim was going to be safe, instead of wondering what was going to be in store for me at the district prison. I kept walking.

As I looked up walking towards the sea docks, scattered with yachts, boats, and most importantly the Coriolanus Ship, the ship intended to take us to our doom, blood drained away from my face. Seneca Crane, all in his arrogance and stupidity, was pointing his pistol at my sister.

* * *

**A/N: ****So yeah... I have read authors trying to get a different aspect on how Panem could be like without the Hunger Games and well, this is what i came up with. It won't be an exact re-telling with a different setting, since being forced to kill and being held prisoner seem to be two different outlooks. Also considering the way the capitol see them being different when it comes to victors and prisoners. Yes, no interviews on how they prefer 4 walls to windows and freedom.**

**It's prison. There's obviously going to be violence, swearing, etc.**

**The main P.O.V IS going to be Katniss' but Peeta will be a very BIG part of the story. Personally I always felt Collins showcased very little of what a guy with a golden tongue and a brave disposition could do.**

**Other than that I'm going to try and stick to the characters original behavior, and hopefully get on with it.**

**So, yeah.**

**Reviews, PMs, Favorites, Follows, Critiques, Suggestions, Recipes, Phone Numbers, etc are all appreciated. **


End file.
